


an abundance of ichor

by graveExcitement (arachnids)



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnids/pseuds/graveExcitement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or: Love in the Time of Giant Mosquitoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an abundance of ichor

“Why do mosquito bites suuuuck,” moaned Mal from where she lay face-down on her bunk.

“Well, that is what mosquitoes do,” said April. Everyone looked at her expectantly. “They suck.”

“Uuugh,” Mal groaned. “That might just be worse than the bites themselves!”

“I know I have that salve around here somewhere,” muttered Molly, pawing through drawers.

“Spit usually works for me!” said Ripley.

Mal lifted up her head to glare at Ripley. “There is no way I am letting you or anyone else slobber over my _entire backside_.”

Indeed, the majority of Mal’s back was covered in a sight familiar to those regularly hunted by mosquitoes, although the size of it was unusual. Instead of many mosquito bites, Mal’s back was occupied by one giant, swollen pink splotch, and it itched like hell.

Ripley shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

“Why do giant mosquitoes gotta exist, anyways? And why doesn’t the bug spray Jen makes us put on every morning repel them?”

Jo said, “Maybe we didn’t put enough bug spray on to repel such a huge bug.”

“Yeah, that reminds me - could you check the outside situation?”

She nodded, pulled the heavy curtains aside an inch, and peeked through the gap. After squinting at the overly-bright outdoors for a few seconds she reported, “No one nearby. The coast is clear for now - everyone’s busy cleaning up the blood.” She let go of the curtain. 

“Don’t remind me,” said Molly, shuddering. “That was a nightmare. I mean seriously, a scene from my nightmares.”

“Wait, really? You dreamed that we would be attacked by a giant mosquito right after lunch?”

“No!” Molly sat down on her bunk and hugged Bubbles close to her chest. “I dreamt that the camp was covered in Mal’s blood. It was awful.”

“And then it happened,” said Jo. “For a given definition of ‘covered,’ anyways.”

“Does that count as precognition?” asked April. She looked at Molly. “In your dream, was it specifically the dining hall? Because I think that would definitely be a case of precognition.”

Molly looked at the ground. “No.”

-

The five girls of Roanoke Cabin had strolled out of the dining hall, chatting about their upcoming afternoon activities.

“Do you think we’ll get to climb trees?” asked Ripley, aimlessly cartwheeling. A slight sound became audible to the group, one that was quickly becoming familiar: distant screaming. Ripley finished her last cartwheel and stared. “Wow,” she whispered. “That’s one big bug.”

Jo asked, “Did we all put on bug spray this morning?”

“I did.”

“Yep.”

“You bet!”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe that will count for something,” said April, just as the giant mosquito neared the dining hall and campers and counselors alike began to panic.

When Mal saw the mosquito begin to descend on a pair of cowering campers, she chucked a sizable rock, inwardly congratulating herself on her aim when the rock struck home on the mosquito. Thus distracted, the giant insect rose from its prey and searched out the source of its annoyance.

The thing was fast, much speedier than a beast of its size had any right to be. Mal had only a few moments to turn and run before it had her pinned to the hard ground and she felt a pinch on her back. It took her a second to realize that it was _drinking her blood_. She struggled, but the thing was strong. _Why the junk do giant mosquitos have to exist?_

“Get off her!” yelled April, throwing a punch, but the mosquito weaved away from the hit without releasing Mal from its grip.

“Take this, you big dummy!” Jo brandished a can of bug spray, squeezing down as hard as she could and spraying the repellant all over the mosquito’s front. 

The bug was unmoved.

“I’m going to leave a negative product review on your Amazon page,” Jo growled at the can of bug spray. It did not respond.

“Wooooo!” Everyone who hadn’t already fled the area stared as Ripley executed a perfect flying leap, hatchet held high above her head, and subsequently dragged the hatchet through the mosquito’s swollen abdomen. Blood began spraying from the wound, and the bug finally released Mal, rising up into the air in an attempt to avoid Ripley’s enthusiastic slashes. She had gotten in another few strikes on the bug’s abdomen, which was rapidly emptying itself of blood, plus one hit on one of the bug’s legs, before it finally flew out of reach and disappeared into the forest.

“Okay, I need a shower now,” said April. She, like many present, had been sprayed with blood.

“Why is this a thing that happens to me,” whispered Diane, who had received an unfortunate coating.

“Where’d you get the hatchet?” Jo asked Ripley, who only grinned in response

“Ugh,” said Mal. “That was gross.”

“Mal!” Molly rushed over and dropped to her knees by Mal’s side. “Are you all right?”

Mal blushed, and her planned sarcastic response caught in her throat. She settled for, “I think so.“

“You look pale.”

“Gee, I wonder why.”

Then, of course, Jen stormed over to them, her face a turmoil of fear, worry, and fury. “What happened? Is everyone okay?”

“Mal got drained by the nasty bug,” said Ripley, and Jen’s worried eyes fell on Mal, “but I did some chopping - “ Ripley made gestures with the blood-soaked hatchet to match - “and the bug flew away.”

“And now we’re sticky with… I guess this is Mal’s blood?” April added.

Jo shook her head. “There’s too much of it for that,” she said. “If all of this blood belonged to Mal, she would have passed out. This must partially be from the mosquito’s other victims.”

Jen decided not to think too much on the subject of giant predator mosquitos. “Since the crisis is over,” she declared, “we can now clean up this _mess._ ”

Everyone groaned. Mal and Molly stood up, resigned - and then the makings of a plan coalesced in Mal’s mind. 

To Molly’s alarm, Mal swayed a little on her feet. 

“Whoa,” murmured Mal. “Thanks,” she said, as Molly suddenly held Mal closer, keeping her steady.

“Are you sure you don’t want to sit back down?”

Mal shook her head, but leaned into Molly’s arms.

Jen sighed. “Okay, Mal, you are going to go lay down back in the cabin.” Mal nodded vaguely. “The rest of you, go take showers - “ the girls cheered - “then come back to help everyone clean up.” They groaned.

“Jen, I think Mal lost a lot of blood,” said Molly. “She needs someone to look after her.” Mal grumbled in Molly’s ear, to which Molly shushed her.

Their counselor fixed her with a stern look. “Fine, but only if you PROMISE to let an adult know, IMMEDIATELY, if her condition worsens in any way.” Molly nodded quickly. “You’re off the hook for cleaning duty, then. The rest of you -” April, Jo, and Ripley groaned again.

“Wait, Jen,” said Mal. “I, um… I need them. After they shower. For… moral support.”

“Moral support?”

“Yes. It was - scary. I couldn’t escape from the mosquito’s grasp without their help. Could they stay with me?” When Jen hesitated, Mal slouched a little more, swayed more into Molly’s hold.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to,” said Jen, “but just this once. Don’t let anyone else know, or no one will be willing to clean this place up.”

The girls didn’t wait any longer before hurrying back to their cabin. “That was brilliant!” crowed April, once they were out of earshot.

Mal smirked. “Well, I couldn’t let you guys get stuck cleaning up my blood - not when you did save me and all.”

“It was mostly Ripley,” said Jo. “I’m afraid my efforts didn’t amount to much.”

“But Jen didn’t know that, now did she?”

They all laughed, including Molly, who was relieved to find that, once they were out of sight from Jen, Mal dropped the swaying and stumbling. Even if it had been nice, to hold Mal flush against her...

Then they had arrived at the cabin and rushed to the showers. There, the worst side effect of the ordeal began: the itching.

-

“Hmmm,” said Jo. “In that case, the dream might just be a coincidence. Though with all the weird stuff at this camp, we shouldn’t rule out the possibility.”

Mal made a noise of vague affirmation, then declared, “I swear on Marie Curie’s irradiated grave, all mosquitos will be crushed on sight.”

“Don’t we already kill mosquitos on sight, though?” 

“Sure,” said Mal, “but now they will be murdered with extreme prejudice.” She curled her fingers into a fist and pounded it against the bed for emphasis.

“Hey, check it out!” yelled April. “I found Molly’s salve! Guess I forgot to give it back when I borrowed it last week…”

“Pass it over!” said Mal, sitting up. April tossed the small bottle to Mal, who inspected it. “You think there’ll be enough for my entire back?”

“I think so. I didn’t use very much.”

“There better be enough.” In her earlier attempts to combat the itch, Mal had put on a hoodie, trying to smother the itch with fabric; now she shrugged the hoodie off, wriggled out of her shirt and sports bra, and laid on her bunk face down, modesty discarded in favor of the anticipated relief. “Okay, Molly.” She held out the salve. “Save me.”

“Of course,” said Molly, and took the coveted salve from Mal’s outstretched hand before kneeling next to Mal on the bunk. She squirted some of the cool cream into her palms before spreading it across Mal’s giant mosquito bite, carefully rubbing it in. The other girls politely averted their eyes, their chatter turning to other topics.

“Hey,” Mal said after a minute, “this stuff actually works!”

“That’s why I brought it.”

She hummed. “By the way, thanks for the help fooling Jen.”

Molly blinked. “I’m not sure _fooling_ her was exactly what happened.” Mal flapped a hand in response, and Molly continued quietly, “I think you probably fooled me more than her.”

“What, really?” Mal twisted around to peer quizzically at Molly. “Then…” Abruptly, she blushed furiously and turned back, burying her face into her pillow.

Molly’s fingers hesitated above Mal’s back. “I’m glad you’re okay,” she said.

“I’m… not sure how to respond to that!” Mal said, voice slightly strangled. 

Molly smiled. “You don’t have to.” Then, “Is the itching gone?”

Mal processed this for a moment. “Yes!” she crowed, sitting up and pumping her fist in victory. “I’M FREE!”

“That’s great,” April broke in, “but Jen’s coming!”

Lightning-fast, Mal grabbed her shirt and bra, dressing hurriedly.

“Didn’t Jen think that you needed to lie down?” asked Jo.

“She’s almost here!” whispered April.

Mal flopped back on the bed, belatedly drawing Molly down next to her.

The door opened, and the room was uncharacteristically silent. Jen stood in the doorway, surveying Roanoke Cabin. The girls collectively held their breath for a proclamation.

“You girls realize the cleanup is done with, right?” At this pronouncement, the Lumberjanes sighed in relief. Jen’s gaze fell on Mal and Molly, sprawled across Mal’s bunk. “Do you think you’ll be recovered enough by the end of siesta?”

“Oh, yes,” said Mal. “I feel better already.”

Jen raised an eyebrow, but she nodded. “Be outside the cabin when it’s time for afternoon activities,” she said, before striding out of the cabin.

Mal turned to lie on her side and grinned at Molly. “Score,” she whispered. Then, struck by a sudden boldness, she moved closer to Molly, resting her head on Molly’s outstretched arm and stretching her arm across Molly’s stomach. Molly responded in kind, intertwining her legs with Mal’s and pressing close to Mal until their faces were barely inches apart, glorying in the warmth Mal radiated.

The two locked gazes, brown eyes meeting green. For nearly a minute the only noise was the seemingly distant chatter of Jo, April, and Ripley.

“Hi,” whispered Mal.

“Hi,” Molly whispered back, and smiled.

The silence then was comfortable, and Mal found her eyes fluttering closed. _I could open my eyes any time I wanted to_ , she thought to herself. _I just don’t want to_. She felt her breathing syncing up with Molly’s, and couldn't help the heat rising to her face at the thought of it. 

Soon she heard Molly’s breaths shift into the slow, deep breathing associated with sleep. In that moment, she couldn't conceive of a reason she would want to leave this bed, or even move. 

_I could lie here forever_ , she thought drowsily, before she too slid into the depths of slumber.


End file.
